The present invention relates to a food decorating instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a food decorating instrument for cutting pieces of fruit, vegetables, and the like, in a predetermined pattern.
Objects of the invention are to provide a food decorating instrument of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to cut a piece of fruit, vegetable, and the like, in a predetermined pattern.